What are friends for?
by Stabler'sgirl
Summary: Elliot has home troubles and Olivia is there every step of the way:) Sorry no case in this one. EO pairing!


A/N~ Ths isn't my first story but this hit me in the middle of the night. DAMN writer's brain works in deep sleep too.  
  
Thanks to Tif for beta reading. You are awesome gurl. Rock on :)  
  
Disclaimer~ I don't own SVU. Oh how I wish. Dick WOlf could lend me Elliot for Valentine's day and I promise to return him in mint condition. :) Oh I dont own JAG either but would die to have HARM:)  
  
Summary~ This is totally an Elliot/ Olivia fic. I couldn't come up with a case so it will deal with only them. Ya'll know we want them together:)  
  
Rating~ Pg~13. Subject to change in the future :)  
  
On with the show................  
  
Elliot rolled over and slammed his hand down on the alarm clock. He groggily opened his eyes and looked at the clock. 'Shit. I am going to be late.'Elliot jumped out of bed and ran towards the bathroom. He walked into a cloud of steam. " Kathy are you in here?" "Yeah Elliot. Get out," replied Kathy from behind the shower curtain. " Come on Kath. I am going to be late again and the captain is going to have my ass," Elliot pleaded with Kathy. " Oh well, you should have gotten up earlier." " Fuck Kathy come on. Fuck it. You are such a bitch." Elliot stormed out of the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. He threw on a pair of black dress pants, a blue shirt and tie. He ran down the steps taking 2 at a time. He kissed his children goodbye and sped towards the one-six.  
  
" Hey sleepyhead," Olivia teased Elliot as he walked into the squadroom and hung up his coat.  
  
" Not today Olivia. I am in no mood," he glared at her. Daring her to argue with him or say something. When she didn't he walked over to the coffee port and poured himself a cup and grabbed a donut. He sat in his chair heavily. He went to take a bit of his donut when Cragen came out and called him into the office. Elliot stood up and stalked towards Cragen's office.  
  
" Elliot, why were you late?" Cragen questioned him. Elliot clenched his jaw and replied, " I woke up late and when I went to get in the shower Kathy was in there. She wouldn't let me get a fast one and we got into a fight. We have been fighting a lot actually." Elliot balled his fists as he finished his last statement.  
  
" Okay, don't let it happen again. If it does I am going to chew your ass out. Now, why the hell did you flip on Olivia? She is your best friend and the one that is there for you. She watches your six and I don't think you want to be on her bad side."  
  
" I'm sorry. I'll apologize to her." Cragen agreed and dismissed Elliot. He walked out to the bullpen to see Olivia writing some notes on their latest case. He sat in his chair and looked at her. Actually stared at her.  
  
Olivia felt like she was being watched so she looked up through her bangs. "Can I help you with something Elliot?"  
  
" Olivia, I am truley sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to snap on you like that. I have been fighting with Kathy a lot latley. I think this marriage is going to end soon. I am so sorry Liv." Elliot looked at her with a puppy dog face. Noone could resist it.  
  
" Damn it Elliot. You know I can't be mad at you when you look like that." Olivia threw her pen at him and grabbed another one and continued writing. Elliot leant back in his chair, put his feet up, put his hands behind his head, and stuck Olivia's pen in his mouth. " Elliot! How do you know I washed my hands after I went to the bathroom?" Elliot spit the pen out and made a disgusted face. This caused Olivia to burst out laughing. Elliot chugged down his coffee and got down to work.   
  
Elliot kicked off his Lugz under the desk and Olivia did the same. Noone could see their feet so there was no harm in it or so they thought. Every now and then they would look up at each other and smile then get back to the task at hand, which was paperwork. Elliot rubbed his foot up against Olivia's and caught her off guard. She looked at him surprised. " What? My feet are cold." Olivia just shook her head and they continued to play footsies. They didn't know Munch and Fin could see them. Fin looked at Munch and smiled.  
  
" Damn it is 6 already. How about we call it a night? What do you say guys?" Elliot asked the other detectives.  
  
" You don't have to ask me twice." Fin replied and shrugged on his coat. He walked out of the squadroom followed by Munch.  
  
" Hey, Liv you want to grab dinner?"  
  
" When was the last time your kids saw your ugly face Elliot for more then five minutes." When she didn't get an answer she continued," Go home Elliot." With that said her and Elliot left to go home.  
  
Olivia got home and popped some leftovers in the microwave before going to get in her pjs. She ate her dinner and sat in front of the TV to watch JAG. ' Damn that Harm is hot!'Olivia thought to herself. 'Yeah but, Elliot is sexier and a hell of a lot hotter. Whoa where the fuck did that come from? Get your mind out of the gutter. He is your partner and best friend. That's it. Oh but what i wouldn't give to have him screw me senseless!' Olivia shook her head to get those thoughts out of that train of thought. She concentrated on watching JAG. The episode Lifeline was on. It was just getting to the good part when a knock came at her door. " Fuck. Whoever that is is going to get an ass beating for interupting my favorite show." She walked to the door and opened it.......  
  
" Hey Olivia." Elliot whispered. His eyes were bloodshot and red. He had obviously been crying. Olivia stepped back to let him in. She pulled Elliot to her and hugged him tightly. She knew that he got into a fight with Kathy. That could be the only reason he is crying.  
  
" Elliot, what happened?" She lead him to the couch and sat him down. She knelt in front of him and looked him in those sky blue eyes. They looked hurt. No more then hurt. They looked tortured. " She cheated. I went home and found her fucking another guy in OUR bed. OUR bed Liv. She was fucking some asshole in OUR bed." His voice had risen to a yell. " That slut always accused me of cheating and she has been fucking around for over a year. FUCK!" Elliot screamed the curse.  
  
" Where are the kids?" "They are with her. They were in the house." Olivia's mouth must have dropped to the floor with that last statement. " Oh Elliot I am so sorry." She hugged him tightly. He stayed in her arms for the rest of the night falling asleep wrapped tightly in the arms of his best friend..................................................... 


End file.
